


【锤基】猫在云上 (1)

by SSSX



Series: 【锤基】猫在云上 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: 简介：黑帮大佬基x卧底锤，多车。涉及cp：锤基，盾冬，贾尼当Thor真正走进Loki时，他就泥足深陷了。私设众多，例如地名之类。在这里说一下，以后就不标注了。





	【锤基】猫在云上 (1)

“是你杀了Laufey？”Loki抬眼皮扫了一眼男人身后的夜总会，混战之后的楼房破败坍塌，燃烧过后的废墟，黑烟从墙缝里升起。  
Thor单膝跪下，他低着头回答Loki的问题，身上还有皮革烧焦的味道。  
“是的。”  
“你抢了我的活了，知道么？”  
Thor略踌躇一下，“抱歉，Laufeyson先生，我只——”  
“别叫我Laufeyson！”Loki一下子扯住Thor的金发，将他的头拽的昂起来，“你要是还想在这里混，就趁早打听清楚我的喜好。”  
Thor装出颤抖的样子，“先生…我早已受够了Laufey，请求加入阿斯嘉德。”  
“凭借什么？”Loki歪了下头，食指和拇指捏住Thor的鼻梁，“Laufey的人头？”他俯身盯住了Thor的眼睛， 后者没有回答而是同样毫不避讳地直视他的眼睛。有一瞬间，Thor觉得双方都陷入了对方闪耀的眸子里。  
“嘶——”Thor鼻梁一痛，被Loki狠狠留下了两个指甲印。那人拉了拉身上暗色的貂皮，转过身往车里走，尽管这个天气并不很冷。  
“这个区属于你了，若是做有一丝不足，别等我亲自开枪。”

等Loki走远，Thor才站起来，他远远看见警车由远及近，迅速拉上衣领闯入人群里。  
“幼稚鬼。”他一边骂着，还惦记鼻梁上的痛，一边挤过人群打开耳机连接Tony。  
“任务完成，Laufey已死，加入阿斯嘉德。”  
“哦，那挺好的。可算换了个阵营了。”  
Thor听见耳机里传来可疑的水分互相击打的声音，一下子震惊住了，“你在干什么，这可是工作时间！”  
Tony看了看手里的葡萄，“我在吃葡萄啊，伙计。”他将葡萄喂进嘴里，“噢，不要羡慕我，进了阿斯嘉德，你很快就能抽上雪茄了，你就算偷偷抱两个妞说是工作需要，我也不会阻止你的。”  
转身进入一家酒吧，Thor翻了白眼，藏身进一间房，听着外面警笛声声。他还以为Tony又在外面利用工作闲隙勾搭女人。这个前不久才被掰弯的gay，分明在和Jarvis谈恋爱啊。  
“别废话了，联络员是谁。”  
“老熟人。”Tony笑了下，“Bucky•Barnes。”

挂了电话，坐在房间里时刻注意着外面的动静，随时准备破窗而逃的同时，Thor还有空闲理一理他卧底至今的经历。  
作为神盾局复仇者小队的一员，他三年前就开始潜伏在Laufey主导下的“约顿海姆”，这个美国几乎家喻户晓的黑帮组织。然而约顿海姆并不是神盾局的最终目标，Laufey的小儿子，Loki•Laufeyson于五年前逃出约顿海姆创建的“阿斯嘉德”才是神盾局打算通过消灭约顿海姆潜伏进去的地方。  
据Thor的观察，阿斯嘉德的势力逐渐趋大，已经以泰山之势超越了约顿海姆，而Loki所做的所有事，也都是为了消灭约顿海姆。听闻他们父子关系不和，Loki更是恨Laufey入骨，于是趁着约顿海姆内讧以及阿斯嘉德的围攻亲手杀了Laufey以引起Loki的注意，是Thor潜伏进阿斯嘉德的手段之一。  
警察闯了进来，这是Thor最头痛的事情，遇见同行竟然要像个老鼠一样拼死逃跑。他打破玻璃逃出去，回头望时，又看见那个硝烟仍然弥漫的夜总会，警灯的红光刺的他眼睛生疼。  
该死的Loki•Laufeyson！Thor忍不住唾骂一声。闹出这么大动静，又将烂摊子甩给自己，还要经营好。这简直是Thor卧底以来接到的堪称困难的为数不多的几个任务之一，他甚至怀疑Loki知道他的身份，就是故意想整他。

回了别墅，拒绝管家递来的咖啡，Loki甩掉鞋赤着脚走进二楼卧室，锁好门，将枪上膛塞到枕头底下，一下子倒进去将软床压出一个人形的凹痕。  
从十七岁逃出约顿海姆，一直到如今，Loki终于亲手杀了这个将自己带到世界上却又拿走他一切的男人。他既不高兴也不难过，心里很静说不出一点别的情绪。他一直渴望杀了Laufey，他把这个当做人生唯一的目标，他以为这足以耗费他的一生，可谁知道，Laufey死了之后，Loki竟然还有几十年的时间可活。  
可是，活什么呢？  
躺了一会，即使没喝咖啡也不能入眠。Loki渐渐想起今天见到的那个金发男人。他看见那男人的肌肉就知道他去杀Laufey是绰绰有余。虽然破坏了自己亲手解决Laufey的计划，但Loki并没有一点不快。那个男人看着十分恭敬，实际上丝毫无惧意，即使颤抖了也不像害怕。他看向自己的眼睛是透蓝的，即使在黑夜里也熠熠闪光，Loki不知道怎么，他看进去了，发了呆之后才觉得十分羞耻，不然也不会使劲掐了那金发男人一把，尽管他也不知道他是生气那男人眼睛太好看，还是在生气他一点都不惧怕自己。  
可这样的人，不失为一个可塑之才。

Thor着手打造Loki留给他的那个区已经三个月了，他开了个旅店做掩饰，又沿街开了两个酒吧和一个夜店做后路。这里在Laufey的主导下是黑市繁华区，警察扫荡之后虽然冷清了一段时间，但在自己的调整下，已经恢复了往日的百分之七十。这实际上是个不错的成绩，但令人懊恼的是，Loki一次也没来看过。  
Thor走进自己开的酒吧里，点了一杯伏特加。  
他已经在约顿海姆潜伏了三年，不在乎这几个月的时间。但Thor想不通，难道Loki一点都不为自己的成就而感到惊讶么？就算放眼整个黑色世界，能做到他这样的也屈指可数吧。虽然他借助了自己的同僚力量。  
就这么想了一会儿，Thor已经喝掉了三杯伏特加。恰巧这是，有两个黑西装的人走过来，身后的衣角翘起，很明显后腰别着枪。Thor眯了眯眼，等着他们走过来。  
“主人传唤你。”  
Thor笑了一下，那个幼稚鬼最终还是注意到他了。

直接被带进了Loki的别墅，走入后院，Thor第一眼见到的，就是那双沐浴在阳光里的瓷白细瘦的双足。  
Loki仍是盖着貂皮，他仰躺在椅上，只露出脚腕。手下人在他耳边说了什么，他才懒洋洋坐起来，里面穿了一件有青色边角的衬衫。  
“我看了你交上来的在华顿区的账单，收入不错，Thor•Odinson。”Loki撑着头微笑着看向他，“愿意来我这里工作么？”  
Thor单膝跪下，“不胜荣幸，先生。”  
“你可以在前面加上Loki，这是我赐予你的特权。”Loki伸了个懒腰，他站起来走到Thor面前，手上拿着那件暗色貂皮。他的黑色长发露在阳光里，脸颊上有健康的红润色，“你知道这里的规矩，不要期望太高的职务，暂时呆在我身边。”  
“当然，我的荣幸，Loki先生。”  
两个男人几乎一样高，面对面站着丝毫不逊色于对方。但Thor的金发更胜一筹，他比这里任何一个人都要耀眼，就像太阳之子，连小臂上的肌肉都在微微泛着光。  
“帮我穿上。”  
Loki把貂皮大衣递给Thor，Thor疑虑了一瞬，立马接过来展开大衣给Loki披上。后来他才知道，Loki找他过来，完全是为了给自己找个保镖和仆人。

第一次跟Loki出去与别的帮派周旋完护送他回别墅，Thor就见识到了Loki脾气的古怪。  
别墅里人很少，除了Loki，只有几个仆人和一个管家。Loki与他们话都不多，Loki从未信任过他们，每隔一段时间，他就会换掉管家和仆人。当晚回去，别墅如死寂般安静，因此那声玻璃杯跌落的声音异常清亮。  
女仆看见Loki推门进来，吓得脸色煞白。她猛地跪在地上，嘴里不停自责。Loki看了看她，踢掉自己的鞋，赤着脚从那玻璃渣上走过去。  
“Loki大人！”  
地板上留下了几步血迹，Loki很抱歉似的耸耸肩，“你弄伤我了。”然后从腰里掏出枪，一枪命中女仆的眉心。  
Thor故作镇定地看着眼前的一切，管家招来几个人把地上的尸体和玻璃、血迹全部清走。  
“别在意，一个卧底而已。”Loki走到沙发边上坐下，他朝Thor轻轻笑了下，Thor总觉得他在警告自己什么。但Thor确定，Loki并不知道他的身份。  
黑发男人从抽屉里拿出一个医药箱，抽出绷带和镊子酒精，他抬了抬脚，忽然叫了声Thor。  
“你来。”他把脚底对着Thor，似乎在展示自己的脚受了多重的伤，玻璃碎片深深嵌进他的脚底，血液凝成水珠从他脚后跟落到地上，但表情却十分无谓。  
Thor走过去蹲在地上，把Loki的脚放上自己的膝头。他先伤口周围的血迹清理干净，才用镊子小心翼翼把那块玻璃碎片捏出来。他听见Loki在小声抽气，心里疑惑更深，他不明白那女仆已经犯错，而他又知道那女仆的身份，又何必要弄伤自己，再去杀她。  
Loki觉得有些痛，就把身体歪在沙发上，饶有兴趣地看着Thor。Thor的手温暖极了，手心就像一个小暖炉一样，虽然自己的脚受伤了，但他并不觉得不值得。只是这很容易使他想到从前，七八岁的时候他还会把自己弄伤，然后给Laufey看，希望Laufey能注意到他，即使是安慰他几句。但Laufey并不觉得可怜，反而骂了Loki，仿佛他受了这么小的伤十分愚蠢似的。Loki自己去找医生，后来发现，这个家里连医生都是冷冰冰的。

“需要我扶您上去吗，Loki先生？”Thor把绷带绑好，朝Loki问道。  
Loki撑着头，似乎在注视这Thor，看不出情绪，过了好一会儿，他才低低地说了一句不用，然后让Thor去守着大门，自己上了楼。  
\--  
再有两章，快的话只有一章，就可以开车了。


End file.
